


Marriage by Mistake

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Love by Error [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Night Out Gone Completely Wrong, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Romance, marriage by mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Jeon Jung Kook went out to mope about his breakup...Kim Tae Hyung went out just to drink...and now they have a shock inspiring development between them...





	1. -1- The Drink -1-

Jeon Jung Kook stared down at his cellphone. A text glaring over the glass screen. One that had just been sent to him. It was a text from his Boyfriend. The only person he thought that he'd ever love or want for that matter. But now that was over. Destroyed by a simple text message. ' _We are done, I'm breaking up with you_.' Written in full words to show how serious he was about the arrangement. There was not a simple reason why this decision was made but Jungkook was single whether he wanted to be or not.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't understand what he'd done wrong. Okay, scratch that, he knew. But that was an easily fixable problem. If he'd been willing to fix it, that is. To which he still was not. His ' _Boyfriend_ ' had wanted them to have sex. The problem was, he wanted to wait until marriage to have anything sexual happen between the two of them. Yet, apparently, his now Ex-Boyfriend did not like the idea of waiting that long. That also showed Jungkook that he didn't plan on spending the rest of his life with him.

Jungkook quickly dialed a number for a cab, then tossed his cellphone on to his bed and walked over to his closet opening the door. He rummaged through the clothes inside to find something for him to wear. He was going clubbing tonight for the first time in his life. He needed the distraction of other people around him now. He needed to drown out his pained heart so that he could start all over. Just one night to get over that loser and go back to living his life, his way like he does every other day. Only this time he'll be single after so many years of dating the same person.

With his clothes in hand, Jungkook entered the bathroom taking a quick hot shower, then he dried his body off, and got himself ready to go out. He left the bathroom area barely recognizing himself. He grabbed his cellphone from off the bed just as the cab's horn beeped outside of his apartment. He walked out of his bedroom slipping his cellphone and wallet in to his jacket pocket. He made his way outside of his apartment locking the door behind himself. The cab driver had already opened the back door for him so he got in to the vehicle with no problems. The driver shut the door back and got back inside his vehicle taking off to Jungkook's decided destination for the night.

The flashing lights of club Leviathan is the first thing that greets Jungkook's eyes since he had left his apartment. This time he opened the door for himself, afterwards he paid the cab driver his noted fee. He got out of the vehicle and heads inside. The bouncer at the door never stopped him since he'd been too busy trying to turn away underage kids from the club.

The club is packed with people. The dance floor is huge and the many tables inside have a lot of people already occupying them. All except for the bar, so he makes his way towards it taking a seat on a bar stool once he's over there. He orders himself a drink. Just a simple rum and coke to start the night off with. He doesn't want anything too strong too soon. He doesn't want to be drunk after only just arriving there. Especially since he's never had a drink before and he doesn't know his tolerance level just yet.

For a while he just sits at the bar peering down at his drink like it can probably tell him his future or something. He ignored the boisterous noise surrounding him as he tries to focus on mending his broken heart. That's when the club music is changed to a popular dance song that he actually knows- likes.

Lifting up his drink, he gulps the rest of it down in one quick swallow before getting up from his seat at the bar. He placed the glass back down and heads towards the dance floor. It's not long before he's under the influence of the beat, swaying his slender hips to the rhythm of the music. His mind no longer wonders on his Ex-Boyfriend or his broken heart.

He keeps dancing even when large hands amass around his lithe little waist slipping slowly beneath his shirt. He just wants to dance and forget all of the pain he was currently feeling right now. He let's it slowly seep out of the deep pores of his flesh, allowing the man dancing with him free leeway to touch and caress any part of him that he liked within reason as they danced together.

He ground his ass enticingly against the man's own growing anatomy until he was twisted forward in the man's embrace. The man was beyond gorgeous. A god-like specimen like no other.

Rough met soft in a hard all devouring press of lips. They breathlessly broke apart as the song ends and Jungkook makes his way back over to the bar. Taking his seat with the man now at his side.

"Do you follow everyone you meet out on the dance floor back to their seats?" Jungkook said enquiringly as the man leaned purposely in to his side.

"No, nor do I ever kiss them the way I did you." the man countered with a teasing laugh.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment to my person then?" Jungkook returned with an unamused glint in his eyes.

"No, but it can be one if you really want it to be." the man came back with leaning away from Jungkook just a little bit.

"Now that we are on the question of wants, what do you want?" Jungkook asked, a brow quirked up in question.

The man simply answered, "To know you."

"You don't want to know me. I'm boring." Jungkook deadpanned, frowning back at him.

The man baited him with a simple glance, "Try me. What is your name and why did you come to Leviathan tonight?"

And Jungkook conceded to it, "Fine, but don't say that I did not warn you! My name is Jeon Jungkook and I came here to mope over my broken relationship. The bastard broke up with me through a text message. Can you really believe that? A text message!"

"He was a fool to let someone like you go." The man said after Jungkook had finished speaking to him.

"I don't think you would be saying that if you really knew me." Jungkook gave out a dark laugh at his words.

The man finally voiced his opinion on their current situation, "That's just what I'm trying to do, get to know you. Bartender! His drinks are on the house tonight. Now tell me all that I need to know about you and I will tell you the same things about me."

The bartender made their next set of drinks whilst Jungkook continued to give him a confused once over. The last part of what he said almost made the man sound as if he were the actual owner of the club. But after his new drink was given to him, Jungkook let that thought go. He took it for his mind just playing tricks on him. He picked up his drink to toast it with his new acquaintance. ' _To new beginnings_.' came out of that, then they each downed their drink.

A few drinks later, they were standing before a marriage official signing on the dotted line of marital bliss. Soon after that, they found themselves as a newly married couple checking in to a five star hotel for their awaiting wedding night. Hands reaching anywhere they could as they entered the massive sized hotel suite. Lips locked together with a press of hungry breath stealing kisses until their legs bumped against the foot of the large king sized bed. Soon clothes came off, dropping to the floor piece by piece until they both were completely in the nude.

Lips, tongues, and other known body parts were shared in between them inside of their own little world. A world in which Jungkook was no longer a heartbroken virgin. His body and soul now belonged to the man that he'd readily married. So he gave him his all before the night was out and sleep finally over took them.

Jungkook woke up the next day. He sat up in bed. In an abrupt manner. He was alone. And his lower back ached as something slick and wet was leaked from out of his most intimate parts. Badly.

Bright sunlight flashed through the blinds of the hotel window of the room he was in. He felt groggy and weak. And his head hurt. The room was spinning. At that moment his brain couldn't sort out the reason why. Yet, he managed to get himself out of the bed and in to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up as much as he possibly could.

He left the hotel making his way back home. And later that same day, a few knocks sounded at his apartment door. He went to answer it only to find a man he'd never remember seeing before standing at his door, and at the mere sight of him the man spoke,

"My name is Kim Tae Hyung and I'm your husband."


	2. -2- The Husband -2-

Jungkook silently stepped aside, pulling the door back as he does so that Kim Tae Hyung _'his alleged husband'_ can walk inside of his apartment. And Taehyung does with Jungkook closing the door gently behind him. They entered the living room area sitting down on one of the sofas placed in there beside one another.

As the silence steadily passed in between them, Taehyung made himself comfortable in his husband's home. A teasing smile now etched upon his lips. He loved the shy and confused expression written upon Jungkook's beautiful features. It was completely endearing to him.

Taehyung leaned back on the sofa taking in his surroundings before he decided to speak, "You have such a nice _place_ -"

"Cut it out and get to the chase! What did you mean when you said that you were _my husband_?" Jungkook hissed, glaring back at him but Taehyung only smiled at that in replay as he spoke in his own return, "The wording is _'am your husband'_. It's so simple, _Kookie darling_ , we're _legally_ tethered together. And I have the papers to prove it if you still do not believe me."

Jungkook sceptically enquired, "So, if we're really _married_ like you say we are, what do you want to do about it?"

Taehyung queried in turn, an eye brow raised at the ready, "What do you mean by _do about it_?

Jungkook asked with all earnestness, " _Divorce_. Isn't that what you came here to do? To divorce _me_?"

Taehyung frowned at what he had just asked him, " _No_ , whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?"

"The fact that we are total strangers to one another and the reality that our union was made on a _drunken mistake_ says it all." Jungkook glowered in response as he continued to eye intensely at him.

"What _mistake_? This was no mistake, _Jungkook_. I married you with a _sober mind_. _You_ may have been _drunk_ , but _you married me_ for the same _intentions_ that I had married you for that very same night." Taehyung let out an miffed huff at Jungkook's response back to him.

"And what _intentions_ would that be, _Mr. Kim_?" Jungkook inquired, an eyebrow quirked in suspicion.

"For the both of us to be happy in our lives. _You_ , with a _partener_ that you could shower with love and have a future with, including children. While I, on the other hand, wanted _someone_ to dote upon, ardor, and cherish completely for the rest of my life, including any future children we may have together. You have to know, _Jungkook_ , that the moment I saw you, I knew that you were going to be it for me." Taehyung answer in turn with full candour in his tone.

Jungkook glared at him, " _No_. I can't be it for you, you don't even know me!"

Taehyung roared out his retort at first before managing to calm himself down with the intake of deep composing breaths in order for him to properly explain how information he knew all about the younger male, " _No_ , that's where you're wrong! I know _everything_ about you. Like everything you did since the day you could walk was try to and please your self-important contemptuous parents. How you strived to be the best at everything for them but it was never enough. Especially after they found out that you were _a male carrier_ and could never actually be with _the opposite sex_ because you couldn't _biologically help her to conceive_.

How the parents that you tried to be the best for, turned their backs on you because of _your body's abnormal anatomy_ because it couldn't benefit them. It didn't matter that you had the best grades in your entire high school, what amazing high standard college that you got in to, or what immaculate and impeccable career you would've chosen. _To them_ , you were just a waste. A child that they'd spent so much useless time trying to perfect when you were never going to be anything perfect within their eyes once you hit the age of puberty.

That truth hurt you so bad that you tried to kill yourself but they didn't think that you even deserved to do that. No, death was too good for the likes of you. So they kept you from being able to commit suicide and had you admitted in to an institution for troubled children. How you worked your way out of their within a few short months. How you ran away once you were living back with your parents because you did not want to be around the people who despised you for _the DNA make up_ that they gave you in the first place any longer.

That's why you perpetually meet fallaciously despiteful men that remind you of your very own unsympathetic hard-hearted parents. Men who used you and abused you to their own heart's content for so long, you thought it was completely normal for them to do so. Nevertheless, through all of that, you still managed to keep your virginity perfectly in tact-"

Jungkook whispered softly, cutting off Taehyung from his endless rambling when he finally understood where the elder was heading with their conversation, " _Until I met you_..."

"Stop stealing my lines." Taehyung chuckled with an endeared expression over his face as he gazed upon his clearly baffled husband's adorable gently smiling features.

" _I wouldn't_ , if you hadn't stolen all of mine." Jungkook said chortling slowly along with him.

Taehyung suspired quietly, "It's hard not to do when you told me all of this last night."

Jungkook prosaically called in to question, "And you are still _here_ with me after I told you all of that?"

Taehyung smiled as he grabbed the younger by his waist tugging him in to his embrace with Jungkook letting out a gasp of shock by the action, " _Yes, I am_? In fact, _you_ were the one _that left me_ in the morning. Remember?"

Jungkook sighed, pressing his head in to the crook of his neck with a shy blush crossing over his pale cheeks, " _Well_ , how could I not? I woke up alone on the bed. I thought that the person that had bedded me had left me in that hotel room alone that night. What was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to do? Wait for them to come back when there was still a chance that they would not return to my to arms? _Hold on_ , _wait a minute_ , back everything up for right now! How do you know where I even lived, _Kim Tae Hyung?_ "

Taehyung playfully asked him, " _Do you really wanna know_?"

And Jungkook adorably whined in reply, " _Yes_! So tell me now please~"

Taehyung explained a little bit more of what happened on the night that they married, "Considering that we needed some of your personal items for our marriage to be official, we came to your home in order to retrieve them on our way to the alter."

Jungkook exclaimed in utter shock, " _Oh_! Really?"

Taehyung probed him further, "Yes, _dear_. Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Yah! Don't make fun of me! The situation we are in is a very serious one, you know!" Jungkook hissed back at him with a grimace smearing his features.

"Oh, I know! For all for we know, my seed could have already taken root deep within your core by now and you could already be pregnant with my child." Taehyung cheekily grinned, sliding his hand around the younger male's neck as he does. He forced Jungkook's face back towards his own, locking their eyes on to one another's. His hold on two places of his husband's lithesome form.

"Yah! Don't joke lightly about something like that!" Jungkook hissed at him as he started to struggle within his hold.

" _Oh_ , I'm not joking. And you, _my dear_ , are moving in with me. _On this very night_." Taehyung declared in earnest with Jungkook finally breaking free of him.

" _The hell I am_!" Jungkook groused with a light self-propelled movement upwards from his place next to the elder man, face marred with a unagreeable frown upon his face.

"As _your_ husband and the father to _our_ future unborn child, it is my responsibility to take care of my family, and by moving you in with me, I can do so with no strife on my part. I'll have someone come back here for all of your important things at a later date. Right now the only thing that I need to take with me, is you." Taehyung explicitly stated as he stood up from the sofa as well before he picked his husband up and tossed him gently over his left shoulder with Jungkook screaming heatedly at him for his primitive ill-mannered hasty actions, "Yah! Put me down! _Put me down right now_ , _Kim Tae Hyung_! I am not moving in with you! You crazy person!"

Jungkook found himself in his husband's vehicle seated on the passenger's side. His arms crossed over his chest and seatbelt perfectly in place over him as he glared at the road ahead of him. Taehyung chuckled at the younger's tempestuous posture and behavior. To which Jungkook knocked him in the side with his elbow throwing him completely out of his laughing fit to glint at him from his side view before they ignored each other all together.

After a long drive over to one of the places that Taehyung owned personally, he stopped the car placing it in to park, turning off the car's engine taking out his car keys. He opened his side's door, getting out of the car in to order to reach Jungkook's side. He opened the car door for the younger male just as Jungkook safely unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out. A gasp of awe leaving the grasp of his throat as his sight fell upon the place he would be staying with Taehyung from henceforth.

It was a magnificent home, way larger than his own comfortable minuscule apartment. It almost made him feel small and out of place just by standing in front of it. It was very high in price and he couldn't live in there. He could never afford to live there. And he was just about to utter as much to the elder male when Taehyung slid his hand in with his, their fingers perfectly interlaced together.

He glanced to his side taking in the happily excited expression written upon his husband's handsome features before the elder male's face broke away from his view and he began to lead him up to the front door of his new home. He watched the elder take out his house keys, unlocked the door then opened it. To which afterwards, he was dragged inside of the home behind him and in that moment he felt like he had stepped in to another world almost entirely.


	3. -3- The Home -3-

Taehyung's home is a spacious vintage styled three story house. It’s painted in a lovely ivory white on the outside and it has beautiful large glass made french doors. There is no attic or basement in the home upon Taehyung's special request when the home was still in the early process of the planning stage for a reason he was not yet ready to ever talk about with anyone.

The first floor held a grand foyer leading the way to the first area of the house which is the living room. It's shaded a soft color of blue. An expensive made white settee adorned by two small dark blue pillows and grayscale furniture, setting the perfect ambiance of the entire room with a wide dark blue sectional sofa covered by five large white pillows. A crystal made chandelier hung high above them from the ceiling at the very center of the room, illuminating the entire area.

The floor was covered by a well picked out decorative carpet beneath the positions of both the settee and the sectional only, matching them flawlessly in color, tying the room together like a dream. The rest of the floor was bare in a maple parquetry. A hallway leads from the living room down to the dining room region of the house where a neatly formal decorated maple colored dining table with twelve chairs seated along all sides of the table is placed.

The seat cushions of the chairs were gray in color setting off wondrously against the dark blue painted walls. The table settings were made of white formal China and silver dinnerware with light and dark blue folded napkins placed perfectly over plates and in bowls. A clear vase of fresh mixed blue flowers sat at the centre of it all.

The entire living room surface was bound with white carpeting, to which the kitchen was open upon it. The kitchen was massive in size with granite made counter tops and an island standing in the middle of the tiled kitchen floor as elegent ebon colored electric made equipment helped to embellish the space with wooden made cabinets tastefully lining the walls. It was idyllic and immaculate.

Taehyung released his hold on Jungkook's hand, turning around to lock the door behind them. When he turned back again, he took in the look of awe and wonderment written upon his husband's cute little face as his gaze silently fell over their home. He smiled, already loving the use of the words identifying more than one person when it came to the both of them, since he had met Jungkook.

He observed as the younger male began to explore his new abode whilst he awaited directions or received a guide to his new bedroom and a tour of the elder's home. He gave a sly smirk at that. He knew that the younger was still not going to like the position that moving in with the elder man required of him.

His home had a nice size laundry room that could be found on the second story, placed right above the kitchen because of the noise factor. A carpeted spiral staircase with a one-sided railing led up to the next story of his house from the foyer, opening up to a hallway and his own personal study and private office was placed next to the laundry room. It contained his large wooden desk, a comfortable rolling chair, his computer, and a desk lamp for those days when couldn't take having the main light in his eyes anymore on those days he felt like working from home.

Along with a few file cabinets to hold any papers or folders he may bring home from work with him to keep his mind effortlessly and errorlessly organized. Next to that was his mini home library for when he was tired of his electronics for a bit, and next to that was his recreation room holding his favorite massive sized television upon one of the walls of the room. With only one gray colored sofa set in the middle of the room close to the door with a few game stations sitting upon a TV stand with his video games lining the shelves upon it. Maple colored carpets covered the mass that was the entire second floor's ground, and at the end of the hallway another staircase led up to the last story of the house.

On the third and final story, there was two regular sized guest bedrooms with their own normal closed door closets, and a bathroom was in the hallway across from them, but directly positioned next to the master bedroom for the occupants of those bedrooms to share if they ever may need use of it. The bedrooms were dressed plainly in white with a nightstand next to each bed at the midpoint of the room, with no personal TVs or decorations brightening the effects of the rooms except for the plain white walls. The same went for the bathroom when it came to the aspect of plainness.

The master bedroom with it's large walk in closet and bathroom was at the end of the hall taking up the most space on that floor. Taehyung bypassed the guestrooms, continuing his way to his bedroom with Jungkook diligently following nervously behind him. A smirk slid in to place over his lips once again at that knowledge. He opened the door to his bedroom, stepping aside to allow Jungkook to step inside.

And Jungkook gasped at what he saw. A world of gray and black. The walls were painted gray. The bed was King in size with huge black sham covered pillows and a large black duvet and sheet covering over it. In addition to that, two perfect sized marple wood made nightstands were placed at either side of the bed.

The only window in the bedroom had black curtains hung up to it. Off to the far side of the window was a wide made balcony also with its own black curtains hung up in front of it. Jungkook desired to see more of that area but decided against it, and waited for what Taehyung would allot to him now.

"This is _my_ bedroom, and it shall be _yours_ as well as _you_ are _my lawfully wedded spouse_." Taehyung stated, returning Jungkook's eyes back to his own person.

"While it is a nice size for two people, I'd rather like to have _my own dwellings_ to _sleep in_ as I don't feel that _our relationship_ \- _situation_ is close enough for _us_ to be anything other than _basic roommates_. Don't _you_ think so?" Jungkook retorted, glancing back around the massive size master bedroom before glaring back defiantly in Taehyung's direction.

" _No_! That's an _absurd_ request and I cannot permit it." Taehyung hissed, denying the younger's request with a full scowl in place over his face.

"And why the hell not?" Jungkook squawked out angrily in return, hands thrown up in the air pointingly putting his question across.

"Because I will no longer be _separated_ from you. _We are married_. In both name and body. _You are mine_ , just as _I am yours_ , and we belong to each other. Why can _you_ not except that?" Taehyung declared back in a seething intensity.

" _My Ex_ -" Jungkook glowered, turning back his on the elder male, arms tightly crossed over his chest. His anger clearly on full display at that moment. Although, Taehyung still found his behavior completely adorable. Even though they were currently in the middle of an argument.

" _I am not your Ex_! I will not forsake you when you need me the most. _Fate crossed our paths for a reason_. A _reason_ I will not dismiss stupidly like he has and will soon regret once I get my damn hands on the bastard for hurting you like he did." Taehyung bellowed out at first before calming himself down as he continued to speak with the younger, finally making a little progress with him as he does.

" _You are right_. You are not my Ex. _You are simply a man I met in a bar_." Jungkook suspired, turning back to face Taehyung when he spoke once again.

"Things will never be that simple. At least not between us. No matter how many times you will try to forget that," Taehyung sighed, refusing resign to Jungkook's will so easily, as he smoothly directed the conversation down another path, before he moved to leave the bedroom, "You sleep here tonight, I'll take the guestroom closest to this one and in the morning we can continue this talk. You can use the facilities at your disposal. I've already placed something for you to wear to bed inside of the nightstands by our bed. Goodnight, and call me if you need anything else."

" _Wait_..." Jungkook called after him in a whisper, nervousness within his voice.

" _Yes_ , is there something you _urgently_ need." Taehyung answered in counter, patiently awaiting for what the younger male wanted to say to him.

"It's not imperative, I just wanted to know if I'm allowed to utilize your kitchen after I am done with my shower. I was thinking about cooki-" Jungkook started to explain what he was trying to ask Taehyung permission to do but the elder interupted him when he tried.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, _my kitchen is your kitchen_. _My home is your home_." Taehyung gently responded in turn with the knowledge that their conversation had finally arrived at its end.

"Thank you and goodnight, _Mr. Kim_." Jungkook said with a polite bow as the elder steadily watched him now in silence.

At that moment, Taehyung wanted to comment on his use of his surname in addressing him but he decided against it not wanting to incite another arguement until the following morning with the younger male to which he knew tomorrow held. Instead, he just left the bedroom to prepare himself for bed as well. He had a long emotionally exhausting morning ahead of him. They both did.

After Taehyung was gone, Jungkook finally breathed in a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he'd do if he had been forced to sleep in the same bedroom as his husband. Let alone an entire bed. Granted that the bed was rather large in size, the fact remained that the rattling idea of being alone with a man he barely remembered or knew was a very frightening aspect to his new situation.

Standing in the man's magnificent presence was already hard enough, but the thought of sleeping beside the man while being completely conscious of it freaked him out. And that was something that he did not himself understand as of yet. To which, he hoped that he soon would, in order to successfully calm his ever beating heart down within the man's very proximity.

Jungkook took in a few deep breaths to try and console himself with his new fate. As Taehyung had already stated, his home was now his own as well. And he'd do good to accept that understanding as soon as he possibly could. Otherwise, he'd only make things more difficult for himself along the way in the run and that wouldn't be much fun for parties at all.


End file.
